Wireless communication networks typically include wireless access systems with equipment such as wireless access, control, and routing nodes that provide wireless communication services for wireless communication devices. A typical wireless communication network includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between wireless communication devices, service providers, and other end user devices. These user communications typically include voice calls, data exchanges, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
In some Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication systems, wireless communication devices may provide power headroom (PHR) notifications to LTE access nodes, which indicate how much relative power is left to transmit data in addition to the power being used in the current transmission. These notifications are transferred from the devices over intervals specified by the LTE access node, wherein the LTE access node can dictate periodic intervals for the transmission of the PHR notifications. In particular, the LTE access node may provide PHR prohibit values that specify the minimum number of packets that must be transmitted between PHR notifications, and/or PHR path loss values that can trigger a PHR transmission when the downlink path loss for a wireless device passes a defined threshold. However, although an LTE access node may specify the intervals at which devices may transmit PHR notifications, current LTE access nodes are incapable of dynamically providing PHR interval rules based on network conditions and the types of communications for the wireless devices.